


Parts d'ombre et de lumière

by Akebonomimichan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alors que Kise recherche les flashes des appareils photographiques, Kuroko se terre dans l’ombre de ses coéquipiers. Quand les contraires s’attirent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parts d'ombre et de lumière

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers : Kuroko no basket appartient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.
> 
> C’est ma vision personnelle des deux personnages qui m'a poussé à écrire cette histoire… J’assume !   
> Il est vrai que Kuroko est en opposition avec la mentalité générale des membres de la Génération des Miracles dans le manga. Et que, oui, ce serait peut-être plus logique de parler de contraires avec d’autres personnages…   
> Je trouve toutefois que Kise et Kuroko sont diamétralement opposés tant au niveau du caractère que du comportement.  
> Je me base sur une réplique de Kuroko comme quoi il n’arrive pas à comprendre Kise.  
> Alors que ce n'est pas mon couple favori, ça a fait des étincelles dans mon cerveau avec le prompt "quand les contraires s'attirent".
> 
> !!! ATTENTION : SPOILERS SUR LA FIN DU MANGA !!! JE VOUS AURAI PRÉVENU !!!

Kuroko ne comprendrait jamais vraiment Kise. De toutes ses connaissances, il s’agissait de la personne la plus indéchiffrable. Le joueur de Seirin s’entraînait chaque jour à décoder son entourage pour se dérober à leurs regards. Seulement, Kise restait un mystère tout entier, même s’il arrivait à échapper à son attention.  
Tout d’abord, le caractère changeant du blond déboussolait fréquemment Kuroko.  
Kise pouvait se révéler d’une grande froideur dans ces propos pour attaquer verbalement son adversaire puis, l’instant d’après, se retrouver avec son faux sourire lumineux de mannequin en vogue.  
Kuroko détestait cette désinvolture. Il bouillait de l’intérieur, quand son ancien coéquipier passait du coq à l’âne, d’une émotion à une autre en un quart de seconde et criait son prénom en l’apercevant. « Kurokocchi ! » ; et ça y est ; son camouflage tombait à l’eau.  
Alors qu’il venait de remporter sa demi-finale, Kuroko n’en ressentait pourtant pas autant de fierté qu’il l’aurait souhaité. Si Kise n’avait pas été blessé, l’équipe de Seirin aurait été laminée. Kagami lui tapa virilement dans le dos.  
« Ne fais pas cette tête. Moi aussi, ça me fait enrager qu’il soit si fort.  
— On sera prêt la prochaine fois.  
— Lui aussi. Concentre-toi sur le match de demain. »  
Dans le vestiaire, leur coach leur donna les dernières recommandations avant la grande finale contre Rakuzan. Ils étaient heureux d’être arrivés si loin et motivés à hisser leur lycée encore plus haut dans le classement. Et pas pour une histoire de déclaration, nus sur le toit. Ils en avaient très envie.  
Alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie, ils croisèrent Kise accoudé contre un mur, sa jambe blessée repliée, en train de taper des textos. Kuroko aurait aimé accélérer leur marche vers la sortie, mais se ferait immédiatement remarquer. Évidemment, le joueur de Kaijo ne manqua pas cette occasion pour le héler :  
« Kurokocchi !  
— Partez devant ! Je vous rejoins.  
— On sera déjà rentré chez nous, quand tu en auras fini avec lui », le taquina Hyuuga.  
Alors que ses camarades lui souhaitèrent une bonne soirée, Kuroko soupira à l’idée de supporter Kise pendant un certain temps puis se dirigea vers lui.  
« Tu as intérêt à gagner demain, débuta Kise. J’aurais bien aimé mettre Akashi en difficulté.  
— C’est mon intention.  
— Kogami a eu des soucis pour me contrer à certains moments.  
— Il trouvera une parade au drible d’Akashi, rétorqua Kuroko.  
— Le mien n’était qu’une copie…  
— Qu’est-ce que tu essaies de faire ? »  
Kise fronça les sourcils avant de lever les yeux au ciel.  
« De vous avertir que ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir.   
— Je croyais que tu essayais de me saper le moral.  
— Enfin, voyons, Kurokocchi ! Tu es méchant d’être taquin comme ça. Je t’encourage ! J’ai envie que tu gagnes face à Akashi. Tu nous rends tous meilleurs.  
— Tout à l’heure, j’ai eu l’impression que tu ne comptais que sur toi-même.  
— Mais ce n’est pas vrai, Kurokocchi ! J’étais blessé, j’avais mal et je prenais sur moi comme je le pouvais. Mon équipe avait besoin de moi pour vous mettre une raclée, alors que j’étais sur la touche.  
— Ça m’est souvent arrivé, ces temps-ci. »  
Son précédent adversaire plissa légèrement les yeux, comme s’il réfléchissait. Kuroko l’observait attentivement, espérant deviner sa prochaine réaction et vérifier ses théories en cours sur son ami.  
« Tu ferais mieux d’éviter de regagner le banc à chaque problème. »  
Irrécupérable. Le caractère cinglant de Kise refaisait surface à des moments inappropriés et incompréhensibles. La colère revint se placer dans le cœur de Kuroko. Kise ne le laissait jamais indifférent avec ses propos oscillants entre la bonté pure et la méchanceté gratuite. Le pire provenait du fait que Kuroko n’arrivait pas à déterminer si le caractère sympathique de Kise n’était qu’une façade.  
« Tu ne devrais pas espérer que ça arrive.  
— Kurokocchi, je te souhaite de t’améliorer. J’aimerais bien qu’on soit sélectionné en équipe nationale.  
— Je n’ai jamais pensé à jouer en international.  
— Hé ! Voyons ! La prochaine coupe du monde pour les jeunes de moins de 19 ans est dans deux ans. Qu’est-ce que tu crois que les recruteurs font dans les gradins ?  
— Évidemment, toi, ça t’intéresse d’être le centre de l’attention.  
— Je veux jouer pour le Japon avec vous tous. Alors, tu as intérêt à sonner les cloches à Akashi.  
— En fait, tu vois ton intérêt personnel, râla Kuroko.  
— Et celui d’Akashi. Et le tien aussi. Et celui de tous ceux de la Génération des Miracles. Et de Kagami. Ce ne serait pas merveilleux de jouer tous ensemble ? »  
Kuroko fixa avec un air vide Kise, cherchant encore à déchiffrer les expressions de son visage. Son enthousiasme était-il feint ? Ou se réjouissait-il vraiment de tous se réunir pour représenter le Japon ?  
« Je crois qu’on ne se supporterait pas. »  
Kise lâcha un grand soupir, vaincu par l’antipathie de Kuroko.  
« Bon. Excuse-moi, Kise, mais je joue demain. Je dois me reposer. »  
À ce moment-là, Kise posa son pied par terre. Kuroko ne manqua pas la grimace franche de Kise, sa mâchoire serrée pour ne pas laisser échapper la moindre plainte et la position de son corps pour éviter la douleur. Kise avait réussi à leur cacher son mal pendant un bon moment. Mais là, Kuroko avait perçu cette expression de souffrance du coin de l’œil et ne pouvait pas faire semblant de n’avoir rien vu. Même s’il ne comprenait pas bien Kise, il restait son ami.  
« Est-ce que ça va ?  
— Quand l’adrénaline du match retombe, ça fait toujours grincer des dents.  
— Où est ton équipe ?  
— Ils sont partis pour discuter tactique. On n’avait pas vraiment prévu que je sois aux abonnés absents. Mais ça ira, je pourrais marcher jusqu’à chez moi. Mes sœurs doivent s’inquiéter… ça ira, je te dis. »  
Calculateur, Kuroko fit quelques pas avant de se retourner pour remarquer toute la peine qu’avait Kise pour marcher.  
« Tu habites loin ? »  
Kise ne les avait jamais conviés chez lui. Il ne leur avait même jamais dit où il résidait. Kuroko imaginait qu’à présent ce devait être proche de Kaijo. Ce manque de confiance énervait au plus haut point Kuroko.  
« Assez. Ça ira.  
— Tu as vu un médecin ?  
— À cette heure-ci ?, plaisanta Kise.  
— J’appelle Kagami.  
— Laisse-le en dehors de tout ça.  
— Son appartement est tout proche. Je vais lui demander de nous héberger pour la nuit.  
— Non, mais attends… »  
Kise sauta sur un pied jusqu’à lui pour essayer de lui prendre son portable.  
« … je ne veux pas abuser de son hospitalité, alors qu’on se connaît à peine. Eh ! Oh ! Kurokocchi ! Arrête de bouger le téléphone dans tous les sens !  
— Kagami, c’est Kuroko. Kise est vraiment très blessé. Est-ce qu’on peut dormir chez toi ? Et… Kagami, tu peux venir m’aider à le soutenir pour marcher ?  
— Avec tout ce boucan, je n’ai rien compris à ce que tu as dit ! Dis à Kise de se la fermer !  
— Kise. Ferme-la ! »  
Pendant que Kise se lamentait, Kuroko réexpliqua la situation à Kagami. Heureusement, sa lumière voulut bien faire demi-tour, malgré son état de fatigue avancé. Kuroko ne serait jamais senti de soutenir quelqu’un d’aussi grand et massif que Kise.  
« Ton as va m’en vouloir, alors qu’on s’entend plutôt bien.  
— Je ne sais pas si se rabaisser à chaque début de match s’appelle de l’entente.  
— Je le motive à se surpasser. Tu fais pareil avec nous tous.  
— Je ne le dis pas de la même façon.  
— Tu as l’air d’être en colère contre moi, Kurokocchi. »  
Sans un mot, Kuroko aida Kise à s’asseoir pour attendre Kagami.  
« J’aurais aimé jouer plus longtemps contre toi, pour tenter de te contrer.  
— Tu avais une tactique en tête, petit coquin. »  
Kuroko lui fit un petit sourire tendre, alors que Kise riait.  
« Notre prochain match risque d’être très intéressant.  
— En effet.  
— Tu m’as redonné envie de me donner à fond, lui confia Kise.  
— Tu t’es toujours donné à fond pour nous rattraper.  
— J’aime les challenges », éluda Kise.  
Il n’y avait pas que ça. Kuroko le sentait à l’intonation de sa voix. Ne pas savoir le taraudait de plus en plus. Il ne pouvait pas obliger Kise à dévoiler certains éléments de sa vie assez intimes pour qu’il n’en fasse pas étalage. Sa vie et son corps étaient affichés dans les magazines. Pas tout heureusement. Kise s’évertuait à cacher des choses à tous ses amis, comme s’il avait honte quelque part. Voilà, ce que dissimulait la fichue fierté de Kise.  
De quoi ce mannequin parmi les meilleurs de sa génération en basket-ball avait-il honte ?  
Kuroko se demanda s’il serait vraiment judicieux de satisfaire sa curiosité ? Voulait-il améliorer son jeu au point d’empiéter dans la vie privée de son ami ? Sa fascination pour Kise cachait-elle quelque chose d’autre ?  
Le jeune joueur ne voulut vraiment pas s’attarder sur la sensation qui l’envahit à cette question.  
Tout était trop compliqué avec Kise.  
« Je suis là. Franchement, Kise, tu devrais être plus prévoyant. »  
Cette grosse brute de Kagami releva Kise sans aucune délicatesse, passa son bras sur ses épaules larges et entama sa marche. Kuroko ne comprit pas pourquoi la brusquerie de Kagami puis sa proximité avec Kise le gênèrent. Encore une réaction étrange. Le plus petit les suivit de son pas lent, avec impatience. Il était véritablement fatigué de son précédent match. Tout autant que ses deux compagnons de marche.  
« Alors, Kagamicchi, prêt pour le grand jour, le taquina Kise.  
— J’ai droit au cchi, moi aussi ? Tout, mais pas ça, plaisanta l’as de Seirin.  
— Hé ! Tu as tout mon respect. Surtout en ce moment.  
— Je n’allais pas laisser l’un de mes meilleurs rivaux sur la touche. Au moins, je ne serai pas tout seul avec Alex.  
— J’avais oublié qu’elle était là », soupira Kuroko qui n’aimait vraiment pas l’exubérance de la blonde.  
Peut-être qu’il ne supportait pas les blonds, se fit brièvement la réflexion Kuroko, avant de se dire qu’il s’agissait plutôt d’une question de caractère. Alex le mettait mal à l’aise avec ses petites tenues et ses manières familières. Kagami disait qu’elle pouvait se balader toute nue dans l’appartement. Il serait vraiment gêné si ça arrivait…  
« Kise. Alex a tendance à faire du nudisme.  
— Ne t’inquiète pas, le charria Kise. Ce ne sera pas la première fois que je verrai une femme nue. »  
La tête de Kagami valait le détour, alors que Kuroko ressentait un pincement au cœur totalement inapproprié.  
« Mais quoi ? En raison de mon travail ! Qu’est-ce que vous allez vous imaginer !  
— Tu as eu des petites amies », lui rappela Kuroko qui aurait préféré ne pas se souvenir de tous ces vautours.  
Kise poussa un soupir à s’en fendre l’âme.  
« Mais en plus, tu craches dans la soupe, dit Kagami de manière maladroite. Defois, tu m’exaspères, Kise. Tu as des facilités en tout…  
— Je n’appelle pas ça des histoires d’amour. Sortir avec des fans de mon image de mannequin était une erreur de jeunesse.  
— Dixit le mec de dix-sept piges !  
— En plus, mes rivaux en basket ont tendance à vouloir me les piquer », se plaint Kise.  
Les coéquipiers se mirent à rire devant le désespoir de Kise.  
« Apparemment, tes déconvenues ne t’ont pas empêché d’arrêter le basket.  
— Oh. Je me suis attaché à ce sport. Une belle histoire d’amour. J’aime le ballon ! J’aime le ballon ! J’aime le ballon !  
— Kise ! Arrête de le répéter.  
— Oh ! Mais quoi… Vous aussi ! Vous aimez le ballon ! Le ballon !   
— J’ai l’impression d’être un chien courant après sa baballe, à cause de la façon dont tu le dis, râla Kuroko, alors que Kagami riait franchement.   
— C’est un peu le cœur de la plaisanterie, Kuroko ! »  
Kuroko avait tout de même un petit sourire en coin. La bonne humeur de Kise pouvait se révéler contagieuse. Même s’il venait de perdre et craignait que son équipe ne finisse quatrième à cause de son forfait, il était celui qui animait leur conversation et leur changeait les idées.  
Ce fut donc détendus et amusés qu’ils entrassent dans l’appartement de Kagami.  
« Bon. Kuroko, fais comme chez toi. Tu peux prendre un de mes T-shirts pour dormir.  
— Il ne va pas y avoir un problème de chambre ?, demanda Kuroko.  
— Kise, ça ne te dérange pas de dormir sur un futon dans la même pièce que Kuroko ?  
— Oh ! Non. De toute façon, on va vite s’endormir.  
— Ça pourrait me déranger, à moi », râla Kuroko qui craignait les paroles incessantes de son ancien camarade.  
En voyant la tête dépitée de Kise, Kuroko le rassura immédiatement.  
« On fait comme ça. Et tu ne parles pas toute la nuit. Alex me fait plus peur que Kise.  
— Ce n’est pas gentil, Kuroko.  
— Vous en faites bien du boucan les gamins. »  
Alex apparut dans toute sa superbe.  
« Je croyais que tu plaisantais, Kagami, dit Kise le rose aux joues.  
— Il n’y a pas de quoi en faire un drame. Qu’est-ce qu’il fait là, lui ?  
— Il ne se sentait pas de faire le chemin jusque chez lui, puisqu’il est blessé.  
— Attends-moi ici, Kise. Je vais regarder ta blessure. »  
Kuroko partit aider Kagami à installer les futons, pendant qu’Alex prodiguait les premiers soins à Kise.  
« Pourquoi son équipe ne s’est-elle pas occupée de lui ?  
— Je n’en sais rien, lui avoua Kuroko. Kise n’aime pas vraiment qu’on rentre dans sa sphère privée. Il met des limites qui peuvent être contraignantes pour ses coéquipiers.  
— En attendant, il rentre dans la mienne sans aucune gêne.  
— On te dérange ?  
— Non. Ça va. Il me devra un service.  
— Pas moi ?  
— Non. Pas toi. On est dans la même équipe. J’espère que tu seras en forme demain.  
— Je crois que je peux dormir sur n’importe quoi.  
— Je sens que je ne vais pas dormir », râla Kagami.  
Ils entendirent tout à coup Alex élever la voix sur Kise. Ils comprirent que sa blessure était assez grave et que s’il avait joué plus longtemps, il aurait pu faire une croix sur le basket.  
« Tes potes sont vraiment extrêmes.  
— Tu iras voir un médecin demain pour qu’il te mette des straps ou une attelle !  
— D’accord, Madame !  
— Laisse-le tranquille ! On a tous besoin de repos », râla Kagami.  
Kuroko se glissa dans les draps, une fois en pyjama. Kise ne vint le rejoindre dans la chambre qu’un peu plus tard, le dérangeant à peine dans son sommeil. Son odeur mâle, mêlée à celle entêtante de son gel douche et celle plus piquante d’une pommade de soin, l’envahit de nostalgie, le rassura et le détendit. L’esprit de Kuroko se dilua dans les songes, en se demandant comment Kise pouvait lui provoquer une telle émotion de sécurité.


End file.
